


Longing

by Skyler10



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Smut, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 07:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10355493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyler10/pseuds/Skyler10
Summary: Tentoo has a naughty dream while Rose is away on Torchwood business and he has to stay behind. Little does he know, Rose is having a similar dream of her own.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For dwsmutfest’s drabble prompt: wet dreams. (Each is 69 words.)

 

Two weeks. Longest they’ve been apart since The Beach.

She’s needed elsewhere and he’s needed here and oh how he needs her.

He dreams of her. He hasn’t indulged while she’s been away so in sleep his imagination takes control. She’s in crimson lace, riding him hard. Hard. He is. His hips grind against the mattress, missing their mate. It doesn’t take long.

Long. Two weeks is too long.

* * *

 

She’s been alone in this hotel too long. Two weeks.

Despite lonely nights, she hasn’t given in. No matter what his videocalls do to her.

She dreams of him. His tongue. Between her thighs. She’s soaking and unaware of slipping a hand into her shorts. She moans into the pillow. His imaginary licks grow stronger. She touches in her sleep, but it’s him she sees, coaxing her into ecstasy.


End file.
